1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag and a method of folding an air bag, and more particularly to a method of folding an air bag to influence the direction of air bag deployment.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles may include one or more air bags that are inflated to cushion an occupant during a vehicle impact event. Previously, various designs were employed to bias the direction in which an air bag inflates during deployment. In one design, a motor vehicle air bag was equipped with an internal diffuser panel that directed inflation gas in a predetermined direction to inflate one side of an air bag before other portions of the air bag. Such diffuser panels inadequately influenced the direction of air bag deployment and increased air bag costs.
In another design, an air bag module was aimed to direct air bag deployment. More specifically, the air bag module incorporated a housing in which an uninflated air bag was stored. The air bag deployed perpendicular to a housing opening. Consequently, the direction of air bag deployment was controlled only by the orientation of the air bag module. Such “aimed” air bag modules increase space requirements and may be infeasible due to vehicle packaging constraints. Even if there is sufficient packaging space, these air bag modules noticeably protrude from vehicle surfaces, thereby degrading passenger compartment aesthetics. Moreover, such air bag modules may be aimed in a manner that reduces air bag effectiveness. For example, an air bag mounted proximate a steering wheel may be aimed so as not to cover the entire steering wheel. Consequently, the air bag may not prevent an occupant from contacting the steering wheel during an impact event.
Before Applicant's invention, an improved method of folding an air bag was needed to better control the direction of air bag deployment and improve occupant protection. In addition, an air bag and a method that did not employ diffusers was needed to improve air bag deployment effectiveness and reduce associated costs. In addition, an air bag and method that did not depend solely on air bag module orientation to control the direction of air bag deployment was needed to accommodate space limitations, improve vehicle aesthetics, and improve occupant safety. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by Applicant's invention as summarized below.